Kidnap of the Pirates
by Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve
Summary: AU: Princess Phoebe is kidnapped by a pirate, Cole. Can they put aside their differences to see the love they have for each other. Please tell me if this is R or PG-13, I'm not sure. Revised Chapter 2!
1. The capture!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of their characters. I'm just borrowing them. Don't sue me!  
  
The sun rose higher and higher over the horizon. Phoebe watched the orange and red blend together, then dissolve as the sun went into the sky. Her eyes were filled with sadness and amazement. She had always hoped that she could share the sunrise with someone else, someone that she loved. A faint knock came from her door.  
  
"Phoebe, can I come in?" a familiar voice asked, the door already opening. Phoebe's sister, Piper walked in cautiously, closing the door behind her. "I made you some breakfast." Indicating the tray in her hands, she carefully laid it on the bed. "You haven't come out in a while. Prince Henry has been asking for you!"  
  
"I know, that's why I haven't been out," snorted Phoebe, stomping over to the bed and plopping down on it. "Prince Henry just has lust for me, not love. I want love so badly!" She sprawled her arms out across the bed, hoping that someone she loved could be near her.  
  
"Prince Henry is the closest you're gonna get to someone who loves you, although a lot of men have fallen in love with you," Piper declared, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Dad won't let us marry anyone but royalty, you know that."  
  
The door squeaked open as the new maid, Bridget, tiptoed in, staring at the ground nervously. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Princess Phoebe and Princess Piper but Prince Henry and Prince Leo are here," Bridget whispered, tiptoeing back out. Bridget's blond hair covering her face and sea green eyes.  
  
"Piper, let's go to our doom!" Phoebe emphasized, grabbing Piper's hand tightly. There's no looking back now!"  
  
Piper chuckled softly and replied, "Prince Leo isn't so bad. I've also heard that Prince Henry is great in bed." Loud voices filled the room and stomping erupted from the stairs. Leo and Henry entered the room, followed closely by their parents.  
  
"Piper!" Leo cried, running to her and sweeping her into his arms. They kissed passionately, ignoring the other people in the room.  
  
"It's official, Piper's turned," mumbled Phoebe, rolling her eyes at them. As much as she wanted someone to love, she really didn't believe love existed. Henry ran toward Phoebe and pulled her in for a tight hug. Piper and Leo quietly left the room out the back door, and their parents left to give them some privacy.  
  
Henry started nibbling on Phoebe's neck and sliding his hands up her shirt. Phoebe pushed him away forcefully, disgusted at wait he was expecting to happen. A chair collided with the floor as Henry hit it.  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch," he screamed but not loud enough for the parents to hear. "You will be mine, whether you like it or not. I get whatever I want." He stomped over to her, grabbed her by her neck, and throwing her on the bed. The bedpost hit the wall as Phoebe's head hit it, knocking her out.  
  
When Phoebe awoke, a chill ran down her spine as she realized that she was naked. An arm was draped around her waist, and when she peered over, it was Henry. She looked under the covers, and regretfully noticed he was naked too. His arm tightened on her as she tried to escape his grasp. His light orange-red hair was tangled and messed as if he had just had a hard on make-out session.  
  
A groan erupted from him as Phoebe tried to pry herself from his grasp. His brown eyes shot open, and he grabbed her abruptly by the waist and pulled her to him. "Where you going, baby, the party's just begun," Henry grumbled, licking the base of her neck, Phoebe wincing as he did this.  
  
"Get away. from me!" stuttered Phoebe, trying to pry away from his groping hands. His hand came down upon her and struck her hard across the face.  
  
"We will be together!"  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
He struck her once again, then climbed on top of her.  
  
Cole sat quietly in the cabin, staring at the ground. He blinked a couple of times to knock himself out of his daze. Pictures and papers were scattered across the floor, pictures of past lovers, pictures of current ones. Pictures of people he intended to capture. He was a pirate after all, it was what he did.  
  
The door squeaked open to reveal a woman in a tight red dress. "You asked for me," the women muttered huskily, trailing her fingers down her cleavage. "Are you sure we should do this? I thought you were dating Bridget. If she found out, she'd kill me. But I am willing to take that risk."  
  
"That's not what I called you for, Alexandra," Cole replied almost regretfully. "We'll be arriving in Disteria soon. There we'll kidnap the king's youngest daughter, Phoebe Halliwell. Then we'll force her to lift the curse her ancestors have put upon us. If she doesn't, then we'll ask for ransom money." "Excellent plan, Turner!" Alexandra exclaimed. "Are you sure we can't have some fun?" She rubbed her hand on his inner thigh suggestively. He grabbed her roughly and kissing her hungrily.  
  
Cole's ship arrived at their destination as the other pirates charged into the town. Killing anyone who got in their way. Cole and his friend, Peter, busted into The Halliwell Castle, killing the servants and butlers. They arrived at Phoebe's room and bashed the door in. She tried to run, but couldn't, as the two men moved in on her.  
  
They threw a bag over her, and Cole tossed her over his shoulder. Phoebe struggled against the tight hold of the muscular man. The ship sailed on, the had what they had come for, and leaving behind a terror run town stricken with grief and fright.  
  
No one knew that Princess Phoebe had been kidnapped and when they did find out, she was already miles gone. 


	2. The Bet!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed!  
  
******************************************************  
  
A knife plunged through the air and landed on the wooden table. Henry's hand was clasped around the blade as he glared angrily at King Victor, Phoebe's dad. "We can't just do nothing!" exclaimed Henry. "MY future wife, Phoebe, was kidnapped. They could do anything to her. Kill her, steal her virginity, or marry her. We can't let them get away!"  
  
"You think I don't care, she was my daughter," shouted Victor, standing in rage. "We're doing our best to find her! Leave!" Heavy breathing filled the room as the two men stared at each other. Henry stomped off, leaving Victor alone.  
  
Piper walked in cautiously, and said, "Dad, I know this isn't the best time, but me and Leo are getting married!"  
  
"Now, NOW!" Victor screamed. "Your sister was just kidnapped!" Heavy breathing once again filled the room as Victor's nostrils flared.  
  
"I know, but we told a few people last night before Phoebe was taken and we didn't want you to hear it from anyone else."  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just this is getting everyone's emotions on the fritz. I really am happy for the two of you!" Victor's face looked apologetic and genuine.  
  
"It's okay! I've also come here to tell you that.. me.. and Leo are.. going to sea. To look for Phoebe."  
  
Piper braced herself for his reaction, when he exclaimed:  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
*********************************  
  
When Phoebe's eyes peeped open, she noticed she was in a shabby, dusty room. "You're awake!" someone exclaimed, from the other end of the room. A woman with pale skin, black hair was grinning at her kindly. "I'm Paige!"  
  
"I'm Phoebe, where am I?" asked Phoebe, propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Don't know, pirate ship, that's all I can tell you! I was kidnapped, too! Maybe we can be friends!"  
  
"Sure! Why did they kidnap you, why did they kidnap me?"  
  
"I think it has to do with some curse that's on them."  
  
"What curse?"  
  
Before Paige could answer, the door squeaked open and Cole walked in. The bed squeaked as Paige hid underneath it. Cole smirked insanely, enjoying Paige's fear and finally noticing Phoebe's beauty.  
  
Phoebe also noticed Cole's hotness, and six-pack that stood out through his tight shirt.  
  
"Good you're awake," Cole exclaimed, his blue eyes fixated on her. "Come with me.Phoebe, wasn't it? My name is Cole!"  
  
"Yeah!" she answered, through clenched teeth. "Whatever!"  
  
Phoebe followed Cole to his cabin, where questioned stares followed them.  
  
"Take a seat!" Cole ordered, indicating to the couch. "This will be your room!"  
  
"I thought this was your cabin!"  
  
"It is, but this way I can.keep a better eye on you." He looked her up and down while saying this.  
  
"Why can't I stay with Paige? I don't want to stay with you!"  
  
"Because I say so! And you don't have a choice in the matter."  
  
"Go to hell, you filthy bastard! You have no right kidnapping me!"  
  
"You and your ancestors had no right cursing me and my crew!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled, heading towards the door. "You better get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you." The door slammed behind him, causing Phoebe to wince.  
  
Phoebe decided to follow Cole's advice. So she grabbed a blanket and pillow and tried to find sleep..  
  
*******************************************  
  
Cole wandered around the deserted ship, thinking about Phoebe. This woman had caused a hard-on to occur for him; of course he hid it behind anger. She was different than most women he knew. Most women would hide in the corner or try to seduce him, but Phoebe had spunk. Cole suppressed the arousal she had caused in him and the unknown feelings he was feeling.  
  
Alexandra noticed Cole and pranced over to him. "Baby!" she purred, hugging him possessively and tightly. "Bidget's back so we have to be extra careful about where we fool around!"  
  
"Bridget's going to be following me everywhere, I don't think we'll have the chance," Cole answered, prying himself away. "She's been gone forever, and she's going to make sure I haven't made new acquaintances, if you know what I mean." He winked at her, but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"That's too bad, 'cause I had fun last night!"  
  
"Me too, but Bridget's tough. She'll kill anyone that looks at me."  
  
"Like I said, I'll take the risk. What about that girl we kidnapped."  
  
"Her name is Phoebe, and she is quite appealing to the eye. She's staying in my cabin; we don't want her to be molested by the other pirates. Bridget's gonna have a cow that she's staying in my cabin, but Bridget looks sexy when she's angry."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not sexy?"  
  
"Oh, you're sexy baby, but Bridget can't know that. Night babe!"  
  
"Night!"  
  
Cole ran off to his cabin, knowing that Bridget would be there, and that she would be angry to see Bridget..  
  
*****************************  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes, but she knew she couldn't sleep. Henry had molested her, although she doesn't remember it. She didn't want it to happen again. The door opened, and Phoebe expected Cole to walk through. But Bridget, her new maid at the castle walked in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Bridget demanded, her eyes glowing with anger. "You're supposed to be in the other room with Paige!"  
  
"Cole told me I'd be staying here with him!" Phoebe answered, glaring at Bridget. "I knew you were no good."  
  
"I'm a pirate, what do you expect! Just keep your hands off MY Cole!"  
  
"Trust me, he's not that appealing," lied Phoebe, thinking what it would be like to see Cole naked. She brushed that thought away, when she thought of how he had kidnapped her. "He's all yours!"  
  
"You have no say in it!" Then Bridget stormed out.  
  
***  
  
Cole was running toward his cabin, hoping he wouldn't have to break up a cat fight, Bridget most likely would have started.  
  
"Cole!" someone called from behind him. He jerked around and came face to face with Captain Regald. "Turner, I need to speak to you in my office. Come with me."  
  
Cole followed Captain Turner uncertain of what would happen in the future. When Cole came to the captain's office, he noticed Nick was there also.  
  
"Nick, what are you doing here?" Cole demanded, surprised to see his arch- nemesis here too. The captain hated Nick also so that was why it came as such a surprise.  
  
"Cole, what are you doing here?" Nick remarked back, his face contorted in rage.  
  
"I asked you both to be here!" Captain Regald shouted. "We need to discuss Phoebe Halliwell. We need her to lift the curse set upon us, to do that we must get her to trust us. One of you has to get her to trust you. Whoever does that will get my role as captain after the curse is lifted. Good Luck! Now leave!"  
  
Captain Regald showed them to the door, and shoved them out.  
  
"Why don't you give up now, Turner?" Nick sneered, poking Cole in the ribs. "It'll save you the humiliation! You know I'll win!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," Cole shot back, resisting the urge to pound Cole's face in. "Phoebe is staying in my cabin!"  
  
"Did you forget about Bridget?" Nick joked, laughing. "She'll be watching you like a hawk!" Nick laughed evilly, walking away.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one last thing I have to do before putting this plan into action!" Cole mumbled, walking to Bridget's cabin.  
  
***  
  
Bridget laid sprawled across the bed as Cole tiptoed in and closed the door cautiously behind him.  
  
"Baby!" Bridget cried. "I knew you'd come!" She laced her fingers in his hair and started kissing him all over.  
  
Cole pulled apart and said:  
  
"We have to talk!"  
  
"About what?" Bridget fiddled with one of Cole's buttons while saying this.  
  
"We have to break up! This just isn't working for me!"  
  
"What! What! You bastard!" Bridget screamed, striking Cole across the face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Cole lied, nearly missing the vase thrown at him and bolted out the door.  
  
"I'll get you back for this, Cole, even if it's the last thing I do!" Bridget vowed as the door slammed behind him.  
  
***  
  
Adrenaline pumped through Phoebe's veins as the door opened slightly. Nick walked in with a cocky smile curling at his lips.  
  
"You must be Phoebe, I'm Nick!" Nick introduced.  
  
"Go away!" Phoebe demanded, upset to be in the presence of more pirates.  
  
"I'm here for a little fun," whispered Nick, with a double meaning in his voice. "Wanna play cards?" He pulled out a pack from his pocket.  
  
"Sure.." Phoebe answered, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
***  
  
Cole rushed to his cabin, fearing that Bridget was chasing him. He busted through the door, breathing heavily. What he saw angered him and an unknown feeling rose inside of him. He suppressed the second feeling, instead exclaiming:  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Phoebe and I were just playing some cards," Nick answered with the same cocky smile. "We've become great friends! Well, bye, Phoebe, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye!" Phoebe exclaimed, watching him go with a smile. Yet, she didn't have any attraction to him. As soon as Nick left, Cole turned on her like a shark with blood.  
  
"How dare you let him in here!" Cole snarled, stomping over to Phoebe and grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't let him in here, he came in," Phoebe snapped, daggers shouting from their eyes.  
  
"He could have done something to you!"  
  
"Since when do you care!"  
  
Before Cole could answer, the ship shook and a large eruption sounded outside the cabin. This caused Cole to fall on top of Phoebe, the two breathing heavily with rage.  
  
"Man over board! Ship has been hit!" someone yelled.. 


	3. The Skulls!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, (wish I did! Then I could make Phoebe and Cole together!) Don't sue me!  
  
***  
  
Phoebe and Cole still lay on the floor, staring at each other. Lust and fury were coating their eyes.  
  
"Turner, we need you on deck!" the voice called again.  
  
"You better go!" Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Yeah!" Cole answered, still lying motionless on top of her. Her withering form lay underneath him, the next thing they knew they were kissing passionately.  
  
"Turner, immediately!" the voice called.  
  
They broke apart reluctantly, and Cole scrambled away. Pretending to be shamed, although he was thoroughly satisfied he would beat Nick at this game.  
  
Chaos broke out on the main deck. Water seeped through the hole a cannon had formed. Rowboats were being thrown in the water as people jumped into it. Another missile was launched from the opposing ship.  
  
"The Skulls!" mumbled Cole angrily. The Skulls ship came closer, until the other pirates jumped aboard.  
  
"Turner, jump on the lifeboat, this place is gonna blow!" someone shouted. Finally, Cole noticed that the other pirates had set a bomb on the main deck. His feet pounded on the floor as he ran toward the rail. He stopped abruptly and turned around.  
  
"Phoebe!" he whispered.  
  
"Turner, we have to go now!"  
  
"We forgot the girl!" Cole answered.  
  
"Forget about Paige, let her die!"  
  
"I'm not talking about.." Cole was interrupted by another loud crash to his right. He dashed back to his cabin, to find Phoebe still on the ground. Her face horrorstruck. "We have to go!"  
  
"What's going on?" she questioned, getting to her feet.  
  
"No time to explain!"  
  
They erupted from the cabin and rushed to an extra lifeboat.  
  
"Wait, Paige!" Phoebe cried. Trying to rush back to save Paige, but Cole held her back.  
  
"We have no time, the ship is going to blow!"  
  
"I can't leave her here!" Phoebe escaped his grasp and ran into the already forming smoke.  
  
Cole ran after her, not knowing why exactly. Maybe it was because he didn't want to live the rest of his life with this curse on his shoulders, or maybe it was something else.  
  
He brushed off that thought just before the bomb went off, the ship exploding..  
  
***  
  
I know it's short! The next chapter will be longer. What do you think? Read and review please! Review! Review! 


	4. Henry!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or their characters.  
  
"I will not let my daughter go off with some man... Unwed!" Victor screamed, grabbing Piper by the shoulders. Lightning flashing through the large window behind them.  
  
"We have to find Phoebe, one way or another. We're going with Henry and Cousin Prue! I'll be perfectly safe. There is nothing you can do about it!" Piper screamed, running away before her father could get in another word.  
  
Victor sighed a long and defeated sigh. The lightning struck again, brighter this time. Trudging toward the door, Victor tried to go after his daughter. A mysterious figure lurked in the shadows and took this as their opportunity to attack.  
  
Plunging out of the darkness, the mysterious figure slammed a candlestick onto Victor's head. Victor went limp and the figure stuffed him in the closet, not bothering to tell if he was alive or not.  
  
The mysterious figure walked out of the room and onto the ship that was going in search of Phoebe...  
  
***  
  
Paige bolted upward, her face drenched in sweat.  
  
"Morning!" Phoebe exclaimed, smiling warmly and placing a wet cloth on a sleeping Cole's forehead.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked, finally noticing they were on a torn piece of wood in the middle of the ocean that was covered in fog. The pitch-black clouds darkened and tumbled closer to them.  
  
"Not quite sure! Bomb went off, woke up here! You and Cole have been asleep for two days now!" Phoebe stroked Cole's forehead affectionately. "Cole won't wake up!" Phoebe whispered almost painfully.  
  
A vast ship came into view; it's sails flapping wildly. "Oh my God!" Paige squealed. "That's Prince Henry's ship. He's come to save us!"  
  
"Prince Henry! No, No, No. He can't find me! He can't find me! He'll just rape me again. I can't stand this," Phoebe mumbled, hoping Paige wouldn't hear. Unfortunately Paige did, every single word.  
  
The ship drew nearer and finally stopped before them, before a rope later was thrown down. "Climb up!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, Phoebe! It'll be okay!" Paige assured, already half way up the ladder. Phoebe knew she had no choice. She took another look at Cole and brushed his cheek. Bending down she deposited a light kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I won't tell them you're a pirate! I'll get you the best doctor," promised Phoebe, climbing up the ladder, taking glances back whenever she could. When she reached the top what she saw astounded her. Paige was held against the throat with a knife and Henry was about to throw her off the boat.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Phoebe demanded, and then pointed her finger to the water. "There is a man down there that needs a doctor! I demand you let go of Paige and help the man.  
  
"Sorry, babe. My ship, my rules." Henry declared, throwing Paige into the raging sea. Rain started to pour down, thunder shook the night, and lightning streaked the sky. The boat turned and continued its route.  
  
Henry grabbed Phoebe by her arm and dragged her toward the rear. "Thought you could run away, huh! I'll teach you a lesson or two!" Henry threatened.  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
"Never, you're stuck with me forever."  
  
"Forever!" Phoebe whispered, her eyes lost in a daze.  
  
***  
  
Paige swam her way back to the floating wood to find Cole awake.  
  
"You have to help me get Phoebe back!" Paige screamed over the thunder. "Henry's got her, and Phoebe was worried he would molest her again." "What!" Cole screamed, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Henry was my past lover, that's why he threw me off the boat. I saw a smaller boat connected to the rear of his ship. The same thing happened to me when I was with him. He's gonna take her to the other boat so no one will disturb him while he's molesting her, we have to hurry!" Paige rambled, throwing her hands into the water, trying to paddle the wood.  
  
Cole started to help but there was no way they would catch up. Suddenly the Skulls ship came up behind them and abducted them...  
  
***  
  
Henry and Phoebe were on the other ship and he was pulling her toward the bedroom.  
  
"Now that we're alone, I can teach you a lesson!" he threatened.  
  
The waves sent the boat back and forth, causing the two to be tossed to different sides of the boat. The waves crashed onto the platform and more water seemed to fill the boat.  
  
"Help!" Phoebe screamed, her waist up in water. "Help!" Phoebe's head disappeared under the water as the mysterious figure dragged her to the bottom of the ocean...  
  
***  
  
So what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Praise me or Flame me, I don't care! Just please review!!!!! 


	5. The Hell Room and the Red Room!

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Wish I did, (Bring Cole back and have him get back together with Phoebe! Anyone who thinks otherwise, shame on you!)  
  
****  
  
Piper leaned close to Leo as they made their way to the bow of the ship. There they found Captain Smith, who was peering at the ever- growing waves.  
  
"Excuse me, where is Phoebe and Henry?" Piper asked politely, squeezing Leo's hand tightly. "I thought we already found Phoebe!"  
  
"Prince Henry requested that the two of them depart on a separate ship. Of course, I allowed it," the captain answered, never taking his eyes away from the sea.  
  
"Thank you!" Leo replied back. The two walked off hand-in-hand, not realizing that Phoebe was in mortal danger...  
  
*****  
  
Cole and Paige stood on The Skulls ship, their mouths gagged, hands tied behind their backs and feet joined together. The crew stood at the rail, gazing at something below.  
  
Prince Henry came aboard with a victorious smile across his face. "The captain of The Skulls has returned," he stated, as everyone cheered. "Ah, and these must be our prisoners! Very nice!" He eyed Paige up and down before walking away.  
  
"Cole, that's Prince Henry, the one that molested Phoebe!" Paige whispered, her eyes wide and eyebrows shot up.  
  
Cole struggled against his bounds as he heard this.  
  
"Turn to the left, I want you to look for a petite woman with brunette hair! She will be my mistress once we find her." Henry chuckled, pointing to the left. "Hurry!"  
  
Cole and Paige gulped as they saw them hauling something up...  
  
******  
  
The mysterious figure dragged Phoebe onto a beach, finally noticing that she was unconscious. Taking off the mask, the figure revealed himself to be, Nick! He grinned wickedly, shaking Phoebe, trying to awake her.  
  
"Phoebe!" he cried, watching her cautiously open her eyes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Where's Henry, where's Cole?" Phoebe shouted, propping herself up.  
  
"Don't worry your safe."  
  
"After our first talk, I rowed off to your homeland. There I found a ship going in search of you and I jumped on."  
  
A loud blow horn rang across the water meeting the pair's ears. Rowing swiftly, a rowboat with the rest of the crew of Nick's ship moved toward them. Captain Regald hopped off the rowboat and stomped over to Nick.  
  
"Where's Turner?" Captain Regald demanded.  
  
"I don't know! I wasn't on the ship when The Skulls attacked. But I got Phoebe, isn't that what matters?"  
  
They both glanced toward Phoebe, to discover she was gone.  
  
"Find her, even if it's the last thing you do!" threatened Captain Regald, helping the rest of the crew onto dry land.  
  
Nick bolted toward the trees, afraid of his fate if he did not find her.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe panted dodging trees, branches and animals as she dashed across the island. Piper, where are you? Phoebe thought, finally stopping to catch her breath.  
  
Impulsively, she gazed out at the water, and what she saw horrified her...  
  
****  
  
Prue was pushed abruptly onto the ship of the Skulls. Her hair was draped back and she looked fearfully at the pirates. She tried to leap off but every path was blocked.  
  
One man stood closer than the rest, she guessed he was the captain. She had guessed right, it was Captain Henry/Prince Henry/Pervert Henry.  
  
He harshly questioned:  
  
"Who are you? Do you know anything of a Miss Phoebe Halliwell's whereabouts?"  
  
Prue sputtered, "I'm Prue, Phoebe's cousin. I swear I don't know where she is!" Tears started to stream down her face as she looked at the oak wood floor.  
  
"Take her and the other girl to the Red Room! Lock them in, until they talk!" ordered Henry, pulling Prue up by the hair and pushing her aside. The girls were reluctantly taken away.  
  
Henry straightened his back, staring into Cole's blue-green eyes, kind of the color of the sea, only calmer and more vibrant with life.  
  
"How do you know Phoebe?" Henry asked, not daring to blink.  
  
"Oh, you know... around! Actually she got quite around on my ship! Wow, man is she good... if you know what I mean," Cole lied, as he emphasized by putting his hand to his chest.  
  
Henry took a threatening step forward, jerking his hand back, and ready to fight. Putting his hands up in a fake apology, Cole stepped backward.  
  
"In all seriousness, I'd like to extract every organ in your body and feed it to the sharks. Then keep you alive somehow, and burn you at the stake. All because of the way you hurt Phoebe. If I ever hear that you even looked at her funny, I'll make good on that threat," Cole threatened, daggers shooting from his eyes.  
  
"Take him to the Hell Room!" Henry was clearly unaffected by the words uttered from Cole.  
  
Cole struggled viciously at the guards holding him back, but he was taken away anyway.  
  
Henry had seen the island, about a mile off, and knew that's most likely where Phoebe would be. Sailing toward the island, Henry caught sight of Phoebe and smirked maliciously. "Full speed ahead!" Henry shouted.  
  
In a few moments they had landed upon the tiny land. Henry caught sight of Phoebe bolting away and he raced after her. Catching her, he dragged her back to the ship as she hit and bite every part of his body she could get to.  
  
Henry just walked on; the only thing that seemed to get hurt was Phoebe's teeth and fists.  
  
Once on the ship, Henry dragged her to the main deck and pushed her to the ground as the rest of the crew smiled at her luridly.  
  
"Take her to the Hell Room as well!" Henry declared, before marching off to his cabin.  
  
When Phoebe was locked into the Hell room, she heard the crackles and pops of a fire and bone chilling cackles that ran a chill down her spine.  
  
"What are you doing here?" someone whispered worriedly behind her. She spun around, her eyes wide with fear, but they immediately softened as she saw Cole.  
  
"Cole-," Phoebe started, but before she could answer, an arm roughly grabbed her around the throat and pulled her into the darkness.  
  
Phoebe could now see the fire clearly, and the stench of burning corpses filled her nostrils. The heat and stench was unbearable, but the thing carrying her only moved closer to the smell.  
  
What Phoebe didn't know, was that Cole was close by and about to the strike the vile creature holding her. The monster fell into a heap on the floor as Cole clubbed him. He grabbed Phoebe's hand hastily and dragged her away.  
  
"It's not safe for you here! This is only one of the many torture rooms The Skulls have aboard this ship. Paige and your Cousins are in the second to worse one there is!" Cole explained, yanking on the door, desperate to keep Phoebe safe.  
  
"What's the worst one?" Phoebe asked, fearing the response.  
  
"The one we're in! The Hell Room!" A snicker followed by a cry for help rang throughout the room. "Come on!"  
  
Cole bashed and kicked all the monsters he saw, while they raced toward the one safe place Cole knew of in the room. When they reached it, an invisible force that started to choke Cole pulled him back.  
  
Yet, Cole did not worry about himself, only of Phoebe. He pushed her into the cave and managed to sputter, "They can't reach you in there!"  
  
The invisible force was yanking Cole's head to and fro, so his head was being bashed upon a rock. At the same time he was still being choked.  
  
Phoebe rushed out, knowing that she was no longer safe. She reached Cole and helped him to his feet. The invisible spirit pushed her backward against a wall and tried to finish its job. Cole started to cough up blood as the wound on the back of his head began to rapidly grow.  
  
Phoebe grabbed a rock on the ground and hit the invisible being over the head with it. The invisible spirit fell to the ground, and became not so invisible anymore.  
  
Phoebe leaned Cole against her and helped him walk to the cave. There she started to clean his wound, and he started looking at her in a new light. Phoebe could see the admiring glances he gave her and she couldn't repress the happiness it gave her.  
  
"You're better now!" Phoebe told him, placing a bandage on his wound.  
  
"Not quite!" he answered, leaning closer and kissing her hard against the lips, as he came on top of her. Before long his intentions were far beyond just kissing. He lifted her shirt and threw it aside. But the funny thing was, Phoebe let him, even though she had feared the moment she lost her virginity willingly!  
  
Soon all the clothes were discarded and they made love. Not sex, oh no! They had made a spiritual connection, one that neither could forget. For once they gave their whole spirit and heart to the other person and their pleasure.  
  
But neither of them knew who was lurking in the corner watching the whole seen with envious eyes. They did not know that the problems had only just begun. 


	6. Problems arise

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy. Hope you like this new chapter! By the way, my birthday is tomorrow, Wednesday, April 14.  
  
~*~  
  
Cole lay beside a sleeping Phoebe, stroking her side affectionately and gazing down at her adoringly. Why the hell am I so happy? Cole thought. He had never been more confused in his entire life. Her mother set a curse on me, why should I feel anything for her? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I just started going after her because I want to be Captain? Oh God, why does this have to be so difficult? I sleep with her, gain her trust, betray her, live happily ever after as Captain, mused Cole. That plan was imprinted in his mind for so long, why did it have to feel so wrong, now that he was already half way done with it.  
  
Phoebe began to stir beside him and a warm smile spread across his face as he kissed her shoulder delicately. Smiling back at him, Phoebe turned toward him and kissed his chest suggestively. I'm acting so out of character, Phoebe thought as she ran her hands through his thick chest hair. Looking up at him, Phoebe instantly knew why. I'm acting like this because of that smile, that goofy smile he wore after we were spent, Phoebe thought.  
  
"So, how was last night?" Cole asked uncertainly, doubt crept into his heart and mind. For the first time, he hoped she had a good time being with him. Cole quickly crushed those unfamiliar feelings inside of him.  
  
"It was... magical! You?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great!" Cole answered, finding himself meaning it. He knew that she was more inexperienced than all the women he bedded but, she seemed to complete him and give him pleasure in the ways others couldn't.  
  
Before any more words could be spoken or any feelings could be told aloud, Henry stalked into the cave, glaring at the two of them.  
  
"Get dressed you filthy whore! I said get dressed you slut." Henry commanded.  
  
Standing up defiantly and showing his manhood, Cole punched Henry across the face. "And I told you not to even look at Phoebe funny. You're just jealous because you could never give any woman any satisfaction with your puny dick, if you can call it that."  
  
Phoebe slid her arms around Cole's waist, now fully dressed. She rested her head on his muscular back, as he began to relax against her. "Just let it go, Cole," Phoebe gently ordered. Cole listened to her and quickly retrieved his clothes, before once again placing his arms around Phoebe's waist protectively.  
  
Henry had gotten to his feet at this point, and was wiping the blood from his jaw.  
  
"You're just lucky Phoebe told me to lay off," Cole threatened with a I- want-to-kill-you-look across his face.  
  
"Follow me!" Henry instructed, as they walked out of the cave and across the wretched room.  
  
All the creatures, gathered around them leaving a narrow path for Phoebe, Cole and Henry to walk upon. As they walked past, it felt as if they were on death row and everyone was there either to celebrate the occasion or say their final goodbyes. The creatures' faces were completely distorted as if some were burned, others were missing a body organ or had it located in the wrong spot. They were all unique; you could never see the same face on another person. Each one was more grotesque then the previous one. The only thing they had in common was the drab, black clothing that was two times too big. No matter how small or how big they were, the outfits were always too big.  
  
Finally erupting from that room, Cole, Phoebe and Henry stepped into the sunlight that poured into their eyelids like water into a faucet. Prue and Paige were already there, and looked happy to see Phoebe had made it out alive.  
  
"Now, now, my dearest Phoebe. You have a decision to make, a very, very important one, one that could mean life or death," Henry stated in a calm voice. "Your options are... marrying me and become my queen, and your companions go home nice and safe... or stay with Cole in the Hell Room forever and... Paige here dies." Faster than lightning, Henry whipped out a knife and pressed it against Paige's throat. "It's your choice!"  
  
"No, don't hurt her," Phoebe cried, leaping forward, but was held back by Cole.  
  
"She could go home, if you just chose to stay with me."  
  
"I hate you, I would never marry you!"  
  
"Fine, then Paige dies!" Henry slid the knife back and forth on Paige's neck until blood dripped down. Paige's eyes were wide with terror and her bottom lip quivered. Suddenly, Henry stopped and turned to Phoebe. "Last chance!"  
  
"I'll marry you, just don't hurt her," Phoebe said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Sorry, darling didn't hear you!"  
  
"I said I'll marry you!"  
  
"Phoebe don't..." Cole pleaded, trying to grab her hand.  
  
"I have to," Phoebe answered, stomping over to Henry.  
  
"I'm glad you made the right choice!" Henry declared, letting Paige go and throwing the knife to one of his crew members haphazardly.  
  
Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and women and men filed out of all the doors. They were carrying everything from wedding dresses to wedding cakes. The last man to come out was a priest; carrying his bible, he stood at the top of what seemed to be an aisle.  
  
Time seemed to whiz past Phoebe and the next instant she was being carried down the aisle toward Henry in his tux and the priest that was fumbling through the pages of the bible. Two men hoisted her arms and carried her toward them as the music that's supposed to bring happiness, instead brought dread and fear. Dum, Dum, Dum Dum Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum. The music played over and over in her mind as the walk seemed to end too quickly for Phoebe.  
  
She was placed aside Henry. Henry grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the alter. He whispered, "Try any funny stuff and Paige, Cole, and Prue all die." Pointing over to the three men that were holding them from behind and pressing blades against their throats.  
  
"Cole... Paige... Prue..." Phoebe whispered with pleading eyes, as she gazed at them.  
  
"Just go through it and they'll live to tell the tale," Henry answered, using a corny line.  
  
Time passed by quickly once again, and it was finally time for the "I do's".  
  
"Do you, Henry, take Phoebe, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" (A/N: If I'm missing something, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get finished with this chapter so I can post it.)  
  
"I do," Henry answered.  
  
"And do you, Phoebe, take Henry to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest questioned.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think? Flames accepted. What will Phoebe do? It's my birthday, I'm so happy!!!! 


	7. The curse is revealed!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or their characters.  
  
~*~  
  
"I... I..." Phoebe stuttered, before she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole called out, struggling against the guards, harder than before.  
  
Phoebe's hair began to flash between gray and her natural brown. It finally settled on gray, as her skin began to wrinkle and her boobs sagged. Phoebe was no longer herself, she now became an old lady.  
  
Staring unbelievably at her hand, Phoebe soon fainted. The guards, distracted at what had happened, loosened their grips on their prisoners. Cole and Paige escaped their clutches and dashed to aging Phoebe's side.  
  
"What the hell is happening to her?" Paige frantically screamed.  
  
"I know what's happening," muttered Cole, his eyes full of concern.  
  
The rest of the crew disappeared into the floor, even Henry did.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Paige demanded.  
  
"The curse..."  
  
"What does the curse do?"  
  
"If a member of our crew sleeps with someone outside of our crew, that person ages and so do that crew member..." Cole's face began to change as well, in a few seconds he aged to an eighty year old man. "I didn't think of it before, but now, I've endangered Phoebe and myself."  
  
"Do you know how to reverse it?"  
  
"Phoebe has to lift the curse."  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
"She has to die."  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"She's going to die either way. The curse kills both of us within a few days. If she doesn't lift the curse, she and I die. If she does, I live and she dies."  
  
"Can't you think of anyone but yourself?"  
  
"I... lo..." Cole began but trailed off as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted beside Phoebe.  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think? I know it's short, next chapter will be longer. 


	8. Heart as cold as ice

Disclaimer: Don't own charmed.

A/N: sorry for the loooooooong delay. Sorry this is a sad chapter, kind of. I had writer's block.

Prue looked at her younger cousin in defeat; she knew what she had to do. Paige was too young; Prue wouldn't let Paige die this way. Piper had Leo, but she had no one. She knew she had to die, for Phoebe's sake.

"I'm doing this for you, Phoebe," Prue whispered, before placing a kiss on Phoebe's temple. Prue stood up and walked over to a sleeping Cole. Gripping the knife in her hand, she cut her arm as the blood seeped out and onto Cole. He started to change back to his young handsome self, but nothing happened to Phoebe. Prue rose the knife above her head; she had to do it. Plunging the dagger into her stomach, she doubled over in pain.

Phoebe regained consciousness and started to change back. When she saw her cousin lying on the ground bleeding, she shuffled over and laid Prue's head in her lap. "You didn't have to do that Prue, we would have found a way. Prue...." Phoebe gasped, tears falling from her eyelashes.

"Blood had to spill, better mine instead of yours..." Prue choked, gasping for breath.

"What am I gonna do without you."

"You'll.... Manage."

"I love you."

"Me too..." Prue took her last intake of breath as her body went limp in Phoebe's lap. She cried for the loss of her cousin, because she knew that in some way it was her fault...

"Leo, I'm worried about Phoebe. I don't trust Prince Henry," Piper mused.

"Don't worry so much, it'll give you wrinkles," Leo joked, tilting her head up to kiss her.

"But what if Prince Henry is one of.... Them."

"Don't worry darling, no one will ever know of the curse your mother set on those pirates."

"But they already do... It's my entire fault, Leo, I didn't warn Phoebe because I was too selfishly thinking that I could have a happy life with you. At the time, I really didn't care if Phoebe lived or died." Piper started bawling on Leo's chest.

"It's okay, It's okay, it's not your fault."

"But it is... If only you knew the truth," Piper added to herself, too low for Leo to hear.

()())()(()()()()(())())((((()(()))(((())()()())(()()()())(&&&$$###!FF!#$&()(&$#!!#$&()(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!

Prue's body had reduced to ashes, and Phoebe was still staring at them, when Cole awoke.

"Phoebe, Oh thank god you're okay."

"Save it. My cousin had to die to save me. How could you temporarily forget about that curse?" Phoebe ranted.

"Phoebe, you don't understand. I lo—"

Phoebe cut him off and said. "Don't say the l-word, I never want to hear it again. If Prue couldn't manage to say it to me in her dying moment, then that means no one could ever l-word me."

"Phoebe, I'm sure Prue lo—"

Again, Phoebe cut him off, "I said don't say it."

"Where do we go from here?"

"They took Paige, so it's just you and me on this big ship. We have sex, but we should not develop feelings, at all. Understood?"

Knowing this was the only way to make Phoebe feel for him again, he agreed. He was just afraid she would remain this way.

Her heart had turned cold.

What do you think? Should Cole turn Phoebe back into Phoebe? Sorry again about the long delay, I had major writer's block.


End file.
